Other Dimension American Football Champion Battle
by Shizuma Shieru
Summary: Tim devil bat merayakan reunian mereka dengan tidak biasa dan pergi ke suatu dimensi yang berbeda yaitu dimensi dimana orang-orang mati hidup,untuk kejelasan yang lebih lanjut ayo di RnR yah!


Other Dimension American Football Champion Battle/Ep.1/Rated K+/by. Shizuma Shieru/Cross ove-Eyeshield 21 and Bleach

WARNING! The characters not mine! It's own by the owner, Tite Kubo-sensei and Yusuke Murata-sensei and Riichiro Inagaki-sensei! But the story is mine! And mayday! Typo is everwhere in this story LOLOLOL~

Hari ini tanggal x bulan y tahun xxyy hari perayaan deimon devil bats sejak di dirikan oleh 3 menara utama kami, yaitu kak Hiruma quarterback kami atau bisa disebut menara pengontrol setan kami, lalu ada kak Musashi, kicker yang di juluki magnum 60 yard, lalu ada juga kak Kurita, dia adalah pusat line kami. Sudah sekitar 5 tahun setelah kami berpisah dan aku, Sena Kobayakawa masuk ke universitas Enma bersama Monta catcher terbaik dan sahabat baikku, lalu bersama kak kurita, suzuna, unsui, dan riku. Sejak kami berpisah setelah 2 tahun kemudian kami baru bertemu, dan sekarang sudah 5 tahun berlalu lagi… aku sangat merindukan devilbat.

"SENA!" Seru Monta yang mendadak lari dari belakang dan locat seperti monyet yang melihat majikannya.

"A-apa?"

"KYAA!" Seru Sena dan Monta yang bertabrakan.

"Mukya, kepalaku sakit. Kau sih… nahan pakai helm segala,Sena! Kan kepalaku jadi korban." Keluh Monta sambil mengelus dahinya.

"M-maaf… Monta" Jawab Sena dengan muka tak layak dilihat oleh orang-orang. –Author di lindes truk–

"SENA! MONTA!" Teriak seorang gadis yang berlari dengan sepatu rodanya dari arah depan dengan cepat dan…

"SUZUNA AWAS! LANTAINYA BARU DI PEL BAGIAN ITU!" Teriak Monta menggiatkan.

"A-apa?"

"AWAS! LANTAINYA! LANTAINYA!"Seru Monta dan Sena sambil menunjuk ke arah lantai yang masih di selimuti sabun.

"Hmm?" Suzuna melirik ke arah yang di tunjuk Sena dan Monta, lalu…

"KYAA!"

"U-uwoh, k-kau tak apa-apa kan, Suzuna?" Tanya Sena yang menangkapnya dengan kecepatan cahayanya.

'… Sena kejam! Dia itu temanku apa bukan sih? Masa Suzuna di tolong aku gak? MUKYA! Aku ini dianggap apa olehnya?' Geram Monta.

"Monta kenapa?" Tanya Suzuna.

"Tidak tahu," Seru Sena bingung.

"Oh ya, Sena… Monta… aku dapat surat dari ka yo, katanya kita akan mengadakan acara reuni!" Seru Suzuna senang.

"Reuni?" Seru Monta dan Sena yang saling bertatapan.

Lalu mendadak terdengar suara ledakan yang besar dari arah lapangan Universitas Enma. Sena, Monta, dan Suzuna segera ke melihat kejadian itu dari jendela lantai tiga.

"E-EH? K-KAK HIRUMA?" Seru Sena kaget melihat Hiruma datang dengan truk raksasa dengan anggota Devil Bat lainnya.

"KE KE KE! HEY BOCAH CEBOL SIALAN! MONYET SIALAN! DAN CHEER SIALAN! TURUN CEPAT! KUBERI KALIAN WAKTU 10 DETIK UNTUK TURUN! KALAU TELAT 0,1 DETIK SAJA AKAN KUBUNUH KALIAN! KE KE KE!" Tawa Hiruma yang menggelegar dengan kencang di telinga mereka bertiga yang masih kaget.

"SATU!" Teriak Hiruma.

"E-eh? KITA HARUS LARI AYO CEPAT!" Teriak Suzuna yang berlari duluan yang diikuti oleh monta.

"SENA! Ayo cepat!" Teriak Monta.

"I-iya!" Teriak Sena yang langsung berlari dengan kecepatan cahayanya dan meninggalkan Suzuna juga Monta yang tadi berlari duluan.

"Sena hebat ya! Seperti biasa… kau tiba duluan." Seru Kak Mamo memuji Sena sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ehehehe…" Tawa Sena sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan wajah memerah.

"HYAA!" Tiba-tiba Suzuna datang sambil melompat.

"Wah! Good job my sis!" Seru Taki memuji Suzuna.

"…" Suzuna diam dan hanya mengabaikan Taki.

Suara detikan masih terdengar di telinga orang-orang yang berada disana saat ini.

"3… 2… 1…" Seru Hiruma pelan.

"Hah, hah, hah… aku… aku… apakah tepat waktu?" Tanya Monta yang baru sampai.

"Ke Ke Ke… kau… KAU TERLAMBAT MONYET SIALAN! MAKAN INI! RATATATATATATATATA" Seru Hiruma kencang sambil menembaki Monta.

"Mukyaa! Maafkan aku Kak Hiruma!" Seru Monta sambil memohon.

'Kasian sekali nasib monta hari ini.' Seru teman-temannya dalam hati.

Kemudian mereka berjalan ke suatu tempat yang dipimpin oleh Hiruma seperti biasanya.

"Kak yo, kita mau kemana sih emangnya?" Tanya Suzuna.

"Sudahlah berisik, dasar cheers sialan. Ikuti saja aku." Seru Hiruma yang mempimpin jalan sambil mengunyah permen karetnya.

Tak lama kemudian,

"Sudah sampai!" Teriak Hiruma memecah keramaian langkah kaki yang tadi mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Err, apa kau tak salah Hiruma? Ini kan gudang kosong." Tanya Musashi.

"Tentu saja aku tak salah. Ayo kita masuk!" Teriak Hiruma.

'Kak hiruma kenapa sih? Stress yah ?' Bisik Monta ke Sena.

Mendadak terdengar suara senjata,

"Aku dengar itu monyet sialan!" Teriak Hiruma sambil menyiapkan senjatanya.

Lalu saat mereka sudah masuk terlihat pintu kuno yang bersinar dan terbuka perlahan-lahan. Wajah Hiruma sudah tersenyum lebar sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Lalu ia mengambil spray dan menyemprotkannya ke semua anggotanya.

"Apa ini? Apa yang kau semprotkan ke kami hey, dasar iblis! Jangan-jangan ini racun lagi!" Teriak Kuroki ke Hiruma.

"Iya! Jangan-jangan ini racun! Kau ingin membunuh kami yah?" Timpa Togano.

"Kupikir kalian benar, ini sedikit mencurigakan. Kalau ini parfum kenapa tak ada baunya?" Timpa lagi Jumonji.

RATATATATATATATATATATA, suara tembakan terdengar dengan kencang dan melesat kea rah tiga bersaudara bodoh itu.

"MATI KAU! Kaupiki aku akan membunuh timku sendiri, HAH?" Teriak Hiruma.

"Dan kalian semua! AYO MASUK KE PINTU TUA ITU! CEPAT!" Lanjut Hiruma.

Lalu mereka mulai memasuki pintu itu satu persatu dan diikuti oleh Hiruma sambil menyeret tiga bersaudara tak berguna itu. –Author diinjek tiga bersaudara–

Lalu setelah mereka melewati pintu itu, terlihatlah pemandangan yang tak pernah mereka liat di kota Deimon, kota ini terlihat tua seperti jaman edo. Lalu mendadak ada banyak orang berpakaian hitam sambil membawa pedang langsung berdiri di depan mereka semua.

"A-apa ini? K-kota ini… kenapa mirip kota edo?" Seru Monta yang shok.

"OMG!" Seru Sena sambil masang muka menjijikan.

"H-hiruma ini apa-apaan sih? Kau mau membuat Sena terluka yah?" Teriak Kak Mamo.

"KEKEKEKEKEKEKE! Untuk apa aku melukai si cebol sialan itu? Kalau dia sampai terluka bias berabe! Soalnya kita akan melawan _Shinigami _sialan ini! KEKEKEKEKEKE." Tawa Hiruma.

"APA?" Teriak semua anggota.

"Hmm… jadi kau yah yang menerobos pintu kami dengan alat yang tak jelas gunanya itu." Ukitake angkat bicara.

"Hmm… menarik… jadi kita akan melawan manusia seperti si Kurosaki itu?" Seru Kyoraku.

"ICHIGO! AYO CEPAT! NANTI KITA AKAN TERLAMBAT!" Terdengar teriakan kencang seorang perempuan dari arah belakang.

"AAHHH~~~! UNTUK APA TERBURU-BURU RUKIA? MEMANGNYA MEREKA PENTING YAH?" Terdengar lagi teriakan seorang pria dari belakang.

"TENTU! AYO CEPAT!" Teriak gadis yg dipanggil Rukia itu.

"Ah! Maafkan kami atas keterlambatan kami taichou!" Teriak Rukia.

"Iya-iya, santai saja Kuchiki-san." Jawab Ukitake sambil tersenyum.

"Wah… ternyata pemainnya bertambah? Kalau begitu aku juga akan menambahnya! KEKEKEKEKEKE." Tawa Hiruma sambil mengirim sms ke semua _Top Player American Football._

Lalu tak lama kemudia munculah banyak orang yang muncul dari pintu yang mereka masuki sebelumnya.

"Wah… bukannya ini kota Edo?" Seru mereka kagum.

"Tch, merepotkan." Keluh Agon.

"KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE, jadi apakah bocah jeruk busuk berotot sialan itu juga ikut main?" Pancing Hiruma.

"Tunggu, apa kau tadi memanggil aku? Dasar goblin kepala kuning tidak berguna!" Teriak Ichigo marah.

"KEKEKEKEKEKE! Sepertinya ini akan menarik! Siap-siaplah kalian semua!" Teriak Hiruma.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Hola~ ketemu lagi sama saya…  
Sebernya saya ada cerita yang mustinya lanjut =u=)/ tapi saya malas dan tak ada inspirasi… jadi saya bikin selingan dulu agar pembaca tak terlalu bosan TuT)~ kurasa nanti di chapter dua akan sangat sedikit sekali x'DD jadi maafkan saya ya atas keterlambatan cerita-cerita saya yang belum di update! TuT)/ aku cinta kalian! *plakk x'DDD

-Salam, Shizuma Shieru-


End file.
